


Haen's Return

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shadow Stalker - Freeform, Teratophilia, canon compliant with some added spices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: When Viren learns about the appearance of a 300 year-old Shadow Stalker near Katolis' southern border, he sets off to see if the legends are true. His intentions, however, may or may not be so pure.
Relationships: Viren (The Dragon Prince) / Original Male Character, Viren/Monster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Haen's Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [@King_Bitonut's](https://twitter.com/King_Bitonut) original beast-to-human character named Haen! Please check out their amazing artwork~

“Report of a minor breach, sir. Off the Gulf of Tenebris, inland from the coast.”  
A folded parchment stamped with a military seal is handed off to Viren.  
“Dragon?” Viren assumes, eyes up at the soldier as he opens it. Sometimes these things do happen, and Viren is the one who intercepts smaller reports when Harrow is unavailable.  
“A younger dragon yes, but it was handled with some…assistance.”  
“Assistance?”  
“The details are there, sir.”  
“Alright. I’ll decide if His Highness should be notified, thank you.”  
The solider leaves as Viren starts to read. A lesser fire dragon was spotted in the south bay about a week ago, but it had been driven back into Xadia singlehandedly.  
Wait a minute, Viren frowns as he slows his reading. Singlehandedly? The only way something like that could be possible would be by another dragon, or…  
“A Shadow Stalker?” Viren’s eyes narrow over the words. He’s heard the tales before, but supposedly those of a mysterious creature roaming the kingdom’s border are only that of legends.  
Stories tell of a human assassin who, about three hundred years ago give or take, was cursed and turned into a beast as punishment by Avizandum. Since then, the human-beast guardian has maintained vigilant watch over the humans, protecting the border along the breach usually in wild stretches of mountainous landscape to the south.  
…In places too difficult for humans to traverse. Just like the Tenebris region.  
Viren allows the letter to fall to his side. “Hm.” Thinks as he looks out the window. Such a powerful hybrid, if does exist, would no doubt be an asset to his cause. But aside from that, the Shadow Stalker is somewhat more myth than an actual species. What if the stories are true? And if Viren could turn the guardian human again, well, the assassin would owe him, wouldn’t he?  
Viren folds the report away into his robe. Never tells Harrow about it, and instead strikes out alone for the Tenebris mountain range the following morning. Reaching the territory is easy, but it’s the ascent through the foothills and into the forest crags that bring him the most trouble. Viren’s first night near the cliffs is tough. It rains. The wind howls, thunder cracks as he takes refuge in a small abandoned cave. It feels impossible to imagine someone surviving out here for three hundred years, let alone for one stormy night. Viren pulls his cloak around him, tries to get some sleep.  
The next day is cool and cloudy, and the storms have passed and gone out to sea. Viren continues his climb, taking breaks here and there to fill small jars he’s brought with him from his satchel with live specimens. Spiders at this altitude are blue, perhaps having something to do with the sky arcanum. He isn’t sure. But capturing one will allow him to properly study them once he gets home. Viren is by a tree, scooping up one of the strange insects into a jar when he hears it.  
Crunching. Or something that sounds like eating. The chewing of a hungry animal.  
Viren’s cautious as he eases through the brush. Parts the pine branches that give way to a scenic and sprawling overlook. The gulf is further beyond, sparkling in the distance.  
Near the cliff’s edge, seated on a bed of uneven rocks is something…well, it’s something Viren has never seen before. A creature with long black claws, ivory white teeth and a coat of dark charcoal fur. Its canines tear at what looks like some sort of prey. Maybe a rabbit, although he can’t be sure. The beast looks almost like a giant mountain cat what with its thick and wispy mane. Big paws and powerful hind legs. Sinews of muscle, Viren admires as he steps out onto the overlook.  
The creature is hardly surprised, however; it had heard Viren coming long before he’d even appeared. Its head lifts, ears alert with broad ram-like horns crowned behind them. A few shreds of food hang from its fangs, and as Viren approaches it the beast’s fur bristles slightly. Its nose and eyes crinkle in slight mistrust. A deep tentative growl.  
“You’re supposed to defend humans, aren’t you?” Viren asks dismissively. “What are you growling at? Do I look like an elf to you?”  
The shadow stalker swallows the last bit of its food. Stops its rumbling for the moment but watches Viren closely as he moves.  
“When was the last time you saw a human?” The crunch of Viren’s footsteps over the rocky bed as he walks right up. Shows no fear at all and his arrogance something to behold. As irritating as it might be interesting. Might be. Maybe. “I know you can understand me.”  
The guardian’s eyes flicker, flecks of gold where irises ought to be. No pupil.  
“I came to see if the tales were true. So here I am. What’s your name?”  
“…”  
“Or maybe you can’t speak in this form. Thanks to Avizandum.”  
Silence as the wind picks up and late clouds pass over the mountainside. Shadows cast over the valley below. The trees sway.  
“That dragon’s not something you need worry about anymore.”  
The Shadow Stalker’s eyes narrow.  
“You did hear? Avizandum’s dead.”  
Apparently the creature hadn’t, though it does its best not to seem interested or impressed.  
“I know what he did to you. I can undo it.” Viren opens the satchel on his hip. From inside it he takes two items: a thin glass vial of what looks like blood, and a small bulbed jar containing a flittering butterfly. “This is Thunder’s blood.”.  
“??”  
The mage is brief but relates the story of Avizandum’s death.  
“His dying should’ve maybe changed you back, but I suppose that goes to show how powerful he was.”  
The beast’s muscles have relaxed slightly as it sits there on his haunches, listening as if understanding every word. Its massive tail is wrapped around its paws, flicking every now and then.  
“If you want to become human again, join me. My name is Viren. I’m counsel to King Harrow and High Mage of Katolis.”  
The Shadow Stalker is reluctant as it unwraps its long tail. But it does get up and walk the short distance between itself and Viren.  
Viren meets the guardian halfway before it sits again.  
“Alright. If you’re willing, open up.” He uncorks the vial.  
There’s some hesitation, but then the beast’s mouth slowly opens. A long tongue unfurls, and the inside of the guardian’s mouth is a stunning deep blue.  
Viren admires this as he pours out Avizandum’s blood on the creature’s tongue. Then the butterfly is crushed in his hands and Viren’s eyes go dark as he recites the restorative incantation. Wisps of smoke trail around the creature’s body until they ultimately dissolve. 

The Shadow Stalker waits, but its ears flatten after a moment passes.  
Nothing has happened.  
“The moon will have to rise, then set,” Viren explains. “It’ll take one moonfall to remove the curse.”  
The clouds overhead have now thickened into gradual darkness as the sun disappears into the overcast. The tips of the beast’s mane have started to glow a purplish-blue. Its coat has also revealed a vibrant leopard print pattern perhaps only seen at night.  
The sun hasn’t set yet, but the moon is already out.  
“I suppose this leaves us with some time to kill.”  
“…”  
“I may have not been fond of Thunder, but I’ll give him this,” Viren says, as his hand extends to stroke the fur on the guardian’s cheek. “He made a handsome monster of you.”  
Low growling.  
“Come. When was the last time you were touched by someone, hm? Or pet?”  
His hand trails down the thickness of the soft mane. Viren takes in the teeth, the eyes. The protruding spines along the guardian’s middle upper back, and he touches there next.  
“Relax,” Viren says as he feels the Shadow Stalker bristle. “Let me admire you a little. Your enemy’s dead. You’ll be human by morning. Everything is going to change soon.”  
A short grunt from the creature as Viren crouches down. Allows his hand to scritch at the beast's belly.  
There’s some tension, then it relaxes again.  
Viren eyes what he’s been hoping to see all along.  
Resting between its large hind legs is an equally hefty looking sheath. Wide, and clearly protecting something. And two very healthy, very heavy, gorgeous looking balls.  
The rubbing at the beast’s belly continues. At least with Viren’s left hand. Then the other is snaking slowly backward. Down and under, until he’s found the sheath in his palm and is massaging the whole of it.  
“?????” A surprised trill from the Shade Stalker, eyes wide. Its head peers around, confused as if this has to be some kind of mistake. Surely the High Mage of Katolis isn’t trying to…  
Oh. Wow, but he is.  
Viren is tending to the guardian with care. His other hand has come back now to cup the creature’s sac and support it. Roll it. There comes a short snuff as Viren speeds up followed by a half-warning growl.  
“Relax,” Viren breathes softly.  
There comes some tension again, mostly from within the Shadow Stalker’s legs, but then it eases. And Viren sees it. The tip of what he’s been working for, so he moves his stroking hand further back, a little under the sheath and keeps on rubbing.  
The guardian’s dick has started to slide out, pinkened only at the tip. The rest of its shaft and underside are shades of mesmerizing blue. It’s massive, but this goes without saying. Large enough to compliment the Shadow Stalker’s overall size, and Viren decides it’s time. He sheds his bag, lays it beside him, and then he turns and lies down onto his back.  
“?!”  
“Don’t move,” Viren advises as he shifts himself underneath. Then his mouth does the rest, lapping and tasting for the first time. At the base, then working his way upward, slowly. But as his tongue drags the bottom of the faintly veined shaft, something happens. The underbody starts to engorge. A line of little barbs expand and begin poking outward. It’s a form of what Viren comes to realize is the Shadow Stalker’s knot. 

Intimidating possibly, but it doesn’t deter him. Viren finds use for his tongue, licking down and between the flexible barbs as they stick out, eager to give each one his complete affection. He kisses everything, shifts his shoulders in so he can lean up and focus on the head, but the creature makes a heated sound. The area must be extremely sensitive. So Viren plants a kiss beneath the underside.  
“You seem on edge. Let me take care of it.”  
More growling, but at this point it’s a mixture of confusion and need from the guardian as he’s touched and pleasured for the first time in centuries.  
Another kiss where the beast is sensitive. Then comes a faint buck of its hips as Viren teases again. Tests how far he can go.  
A rising growl. Another push forward.  
“Are you close?” Viren asks. He returns to the sensitive place. Presses his tongue. But as his hand goes back to rub the sheath again, the beast quickly gets up. In a flash it’s rounded Viren, erect and dribbling pre-cum. The guardian’s mouth opens, fangs bared as it emits a deafening roar.  
He’s pushed too far. Viren’s on his back, but as he gets up quick and tries to scramble away, big paws meet his shoulders while he’s crawling. The thick mane drapes over his back as teeth come down to pin-hold the human in place.  
A hot snuff from the Shadow Stalker’s nose meets the base of Viren’s skull.  
“Nh!” Viren strains, trying not to move now for fear of being mauled.  
The creature’s cockhead pokes at his clothed rear as hard claws tear at what’s separating them. Slash-like streaks appear in welts through Viren’s robes, marking scratches on him. The human curses as the Shadow Stalker releases hold on the mage’s neck but only to chomp back down into the meat of Viren’s shoulder.  
A deep, lulling sound. Frustration as the claws work harder at Viren’s body, then come down over the curve of him. There’s the wet tongue along Viren’s flesh. Whiskers tickle his cheek. And the faint rake-like lines of blood sting where his skin has been exposed. His pants are being shredded. Viren’s forced down, elbows to the rocks as more weight pommels onto him.  
“Ah-!”  
He’s covered. Feels every edge and point and wet contour as he is invaded.  
“Ah-hh!”  
And then the guardian is moving, humping fiercely in hot huffs of air, biting into Viren for him to submit. The pace is ragged. Its swollen balls are patting against Viren’s ass as the human’s trousers are mostly shredded. The barbs re-expand inside of Viren, gripping and sliding along his insides as if scratching an itch. The bulged knot grows bigger as he is locked in with no hopes of escape.  
Big drops of rain have started to fall over the rocks, on Viren’s bare skin and over the guardian’s body as they continue to mate. Viren’s cock is unfortunately still clothed and it’s straining. His voice rises. Moans echo off the cliffs and into the foothills below.  
The rain has picked up. The cuts on Viren’s back are starting to sting even more but the sensation almost makes him feel…  
The guardian releases his grip to pant. To lay its jaw on Viren’s shoulder and emit a low tremor.  
“Oh, fuck,” Viren gasps.  
Both of them are gone now as the beast is coming. Streams of milky semen surge inside. And Viren’s head drops as the barbs spike outward and tighten inside of him. He can’t move, not a muscle until the guardian’s finished his orgasm and he knows it. So Viren remains still. Contracts his ass to squeeze then open up, trying to keep in as much as he can.  
As the beast falls slack and huffs, Viren exhales too.  
They both pant together in the rain, stuck together. One on top of the other, until the guardian decides it’s time to pull out.  
“Unnf,” A groaning wince from Viren. The barbs are trying to retract, but he’s gotten so used to them now that his body doesn’t want them to leave. But they fold and retract. The big blue cock slowly slides out as a single bead of cum drips after. The rest was deposited deep.  
Viren wants to get himself off but it still isn’t possible. The rain has picked up into a downpour. He waits until the beast has dismounted, his hair now wet, body soaked as his bare back is raked and streaked with scratches. He collapses onto his side, struggles with what’s left of his belt and the front of his pants. His arms ache but he sees to himself there in the rain, used, puddles forming around him. Viren’s breath comes in shivers and slivers of steam as the creature sits nearby, licking itself.  
Staggered breaths from Viren as he gets himself off, watches. Starts fingering himself too as he fixates on the beast’s cock and feels so much fluid inside of him. His hips start rolling. He moans. It all happened too fast earlier.  
But that’s when his partner notices. Comes back over and sniffs around Viren’s body with its wet mane dripping. The cool nose passes over Viren’s chest. Down his arm…  
Then the tongue and snout seek to help. Long licks as Viren moans. His outer thigh opens up. It’s a free invitation for cleaning as the beast laps at him. The sensation makes Viren jolt all too soon before he comes on himself, but this too is cleaned up. The downpour starts to ease as Viren’s asked with a poke of the Shadow Stalker’s nose to present his ass again.  
This time Viren makes sure all his clothes are off. He waits on hand and knee and bears the weight when it comes again, ready for it. They fuck until it gets dark, Viren’s partner glowing brightly under the rising half moon.  
Viren is moaning for more. He’s slipped past the point of pain several hours ago and needs it harder. But that’s when he feels a sudden and alarming change, starting with the amount of weight on top of him. The Shadow Stalker is starting to feel lighter. Rather than paws with claws, human hands with long nails are digging into him. The spell is working; the guardian is reverting back to human but he’s stuck at a halfway point. It doesn’t matter though to Viren though as the moon continues to rise. So long as his partner is willing to fuck, and there seem to be no problems there.  
The half-human’s eyes flicker, smoke seeping where the horns and spine would be.  
Viren reaches around to take a hold of his ass and to feel him there. Thankfully the size his cock hasn’t gone down just yet though.  
“Fuck me,” Viren hisses from underneath.  
“I am,” Just as harshly in reply. The half-human's hair glows, still endowed with the leopard print pattern and mane growing down his spine.  
Viren takes every shape of his cock that night as it changes. Attends to the transitioning process for as long as he can until he falls out.  
Birds sing at dawn. Sun streaks break the horizon as Viren wakes on his back. He looks to his right, confident the reversion spell has worked and yet, there still remains a shred of doubt. If anything has gone wrong, or if Avizandum's magic remained too powerful…  
But what he sees beside him thankfully is a handsome and sleeping human. Faintly snoring. His hair is shaved on both sides of his head with a bit of scruffy hair on the tip of his chin.  
Viren reaches over and touches him. Sees his body has many scars as his eyes wander lower, appreciating the trail of hair that leads to a soft bare cock.  
Viren exhales quietly in relief. The spell was a success.  
“Hey.” Viren then touches his shoulder.  
The assassin stirs as he opens his eyes.  
“Mn..?”  
“Looks like it worked.”  
His partner breathes out. Looks down at himself before he raises a hand to his face. “Huh. Guess it did.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Haen.”  
“Well, Haen. Before we head back, and you join me as you promised…”  
“Wait, I didn’t promise you anything?”  
“I do have one more request.”  
“Oh? And what’s that?” Slightly skeptical. Uncertain of what Viren’s about to say or do.  
But the mage eases himself up, then casually moves one leg over Haen as if he’s already known the man for years. “Serve me.”  
Haen cocks his brow, though his dick is admittedly growing. “Serve yourself,” he quips.  
“Hm. Very well.” Viren reaches back and starts massaging. He looks down at him. “Lucky for me you make a handsome human too.”  
“Do you ever give it a rest?”  
“Hm. No. And you’re about to feed me.” Viren says as he lifts his hips.  
“Am I?” In challenge as Viren lowers them again.  
“Yes…you are. Oh-”  
They move as one. The spell is broken. And the sun rises.


End file.
